In memoriam
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Remus el responsable que suspira por Sirius en silencio; James el bromista acosador profesional de Lily Evans; Peter el tímido; Sirius el ingenioso que siempre logra irritar a Remus. Porque los Merodeadores fueron mucho más de lo que nos han contado.
1. Cosquillas

**Los Merodeadores siempre han sido mi tema pendiente. Y ciertamente, yo no puedo imaginármelos de otra manera.**

_**Nota: **James/Lily y Remus/Sirius. Remus siempre será el responsable, obsesionado con la limpieza y no saltarse las reglas enamorado de Sirius; James siempre será el que está colado por Lily Evans y no sabe ya qué hacer para lograr su atención; Sirius siempre será el más bromista, encantado con hacer rabiar a Remus para tenerlo cerca; y Peter siempre será el más tímido, el reservado._

**Para terminar, viñeta dedicada a _Pandora's Little Helper_, Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.**

* * *

01. Cosquillas

James aprovecha el silencio del dormitorio, ese inusitado silencio, durante varios minutos, antes de que el resto de los Merodeadores irrumpan violentamente en su intimidad. Piensa en Lily Evans, esa chica que parece resistirse al encanto Potter, ése al que ninguna mujer le hace ascos.

_Pero caerá_, piensa sonriendo, _Como que me llamo James Potter que Lily Evans será mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos._

- ¡Atención! – exclama Sirius al irrumpir en el dormitorio de forma escandalosa, golpeando violentamente la puerta – Cornamenta, ¿a qué no sabes a quién acabamos de ver en los pasillos…?

- Sirius… - advierte Remus dirigiéndose a su baúl.

- ¿A quién? – pregunta intrigado.

- ¡Lily Evans!...

- …¡con Snape! – finaliza Peter mientras Remus niega lentamente con la cabeza - ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y ella estaba, ¡sonriendo!

- ¿Qué? No puede ser… ¡Maldito Snape!

- ¿Y qué haces aquí parado? – pregunta Sirius divertido - ¡Ve a por la mujer que amas!

- ¡Sí! Chicos me voy, pero cuando vuelva seré el nuevo novio de Lily Evans, y no quiero que me abráis hasta que no sea así… - grita mientras sale de la habitación.

- Entonces me temo que no le abriremos hasta que Dumbledore se jubile – murmura Remus concentrado en ordenar su baúl, el cual luce perfectamente ordenado en comparación con los de los demás integrantes del dormitorio.

- Lunático, eres tan positivo cuando te lo propones… – ironiza Sirius acercándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la cama de Remus en un silencio sepulcral.

Peter, tumbado boca arriba en su cama, observa la escena divertido. Mortalmente interesado en ver cómo molestará Sirius esta vez a Remus, pero clavando su mirada en distintos puntos del dormitorio, para cuando llegue el momento, saber dónde encontrar lo que necesita y poder huir de allí.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitar tus apestosos pies de mi cara, Sirius? – pregunta Remus cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tensando el cuerpo cuando siente los pies de Canuto en su nariz.

La nueva estrategia de Sirius ya ha empezado.

- Lunático, Lunático – lo regaña como a un niño pequeño desde la cama de Remus, moviendo los dedos de los pies para mayor irritación de su amigo -. ¡Qué vamos a hacer contigo…!

Remus se incorpora y su cuerpo tiende a tensarse en posición de lucha, con la varita en alto, irritado, frustrado, cansado pero encantado. Peter se levanta del cálido confort que le ofrece la cama y abandona el dormitorio en silencio tras haber cogido sus pertenencias, murmurando un delicado _fue más original cuando vertió nata montada en los calzoncillos de Lunático_.

-Prepárate, Sirius Black – reta amenazadoramente Remus -. Porque de ésta no te libras, hoy has terminado por cansarme…

Sirius rueda los ojos, divertido. Por fin se han quedado solos, por fin puede disfrutar de ese pasatiempo sin el cual no puede vivir: ver hasta qué punto puede molestar al más responsable de sus amigos.

- Vamos, Remus – sonríe complacido por la reacción de su amigo, le encanta verlo así, resignado a sus bromas -. Siempre haces lo mismo, ahora es cuando yo me acerco lentamente a ti, repitiéndote que no te atreverás a hacerme daño y termino haciéndote cosquillas, te ríes y contraatacas con más cosquillas mientras tu varita cae y termina bajo la cama de Peter, ambos nos reímos y terminamos tirados sobre tu cama con agujetas en las mejillas y el abdomen. Entonces suspiramos como si acabáramos de echar un buen polvo, y tú te levantas irritado porque tienes que volver a hacer la cama.

Remus quiere contestar, pero para cuando quiere darse cuenta, Sirius está cerca, y él ya ha bajado la varita. _Gran error, Remus, siempre haces lo mismo._

Las cosquillas no tardan en llegar, y todo lo que Sirius ha pronosticado, se ha cumplido.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Bajo la cama de Colagusano – interrumpe Sirius desde la cama con el pelo desordenado y aire casual, después de una buena sesión de cosquillas.

Remus lo mira y sonríe, se agacha cerca de la cama de Peter y recoge la varita. Dirige una mirada de reproche a Sirius y aprovecha una pequeña distracción de éste para relamerse los labios, se ve tan hermoso ahí tumbado, con la túnica arrugada, despeinado, natural. _Muy Sirius Black_.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta él con una sonrisa cuando se siente observado - ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Lunático?

Remus sonríe a su vez y, con un toque de varita, Sirius es movido por una fuerza sobrenatural y comienza a hacer la cama manualmente.

- Eh, ¡eso no vale!

- Sí, me gusta lo que veo, _Canuto_.

* * *

**Espero opiniones!**

**Un beso!**


	2. Nadie hace llorar a mi futura esposa

02. Nadie hace llorar a mi futura esposa

La furia de Lily Evans se percibe desde todos los puntos de Hogwarts, los alumnos con los que se cruza por los pasillos se quedan mirándola, apartándose a su paso, no sea que su ira reprimida estalle sobre ellos.

Tiene los puños apretados, la mandíbula en tensión, la vista fija en el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

_- Llanto de hipogrifo_ – escupe de mala gana.

La Sala Común deja sus quehaceres para quedarse mirándola, ella, ignorante de este hecho, pasa de largo y se dirige a los dormitorios de los chicos.

- Lily, no puedes entrar ahí… - trata de impedir Parker en cuanto adivina sus intenciones.

Pero enmudece, porque la mirada de odio de Lily Evans es suficiente para detener un tren, suficiente para intimidar a cualquier persona. _Más tarde se disculpará, sólo porque es su amiga_.

- ¡Potter! – grita abriendo la puerta con un sonoro estruendo.

La visión de Sirius con el torso desnudo no frena su frustración, sus ganas de descargar sobre James-arrogante Potter.

- Lil, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta Canuto mientras se cubre con la toalla que ha estado utilizando para el pelo – Es el dormitorio de los Merodeadores, no puedes…

Pero en cuanto Lily deja de fulminar el dormitorio con su mirada y la dirige hacia Sirius, éste enmudece. Tal vez en otra ocasión, Lily se encontraría cohibida, avergonzada de semejante intrusión en un cuarto que no es el suyo, que es _de chicos_. Pero está lo suficientemente enfadada como para enfrentarse a cualquiera que se interponga entre ella y su víctima, Potter.

- ¿Dónde? – pregunta secamente.

Sirius señala obediente hacia un rincón de la habitación, concretamente hacia los baños. Aunque, por supuesto, Lily no es consciente de este último dato, de modo que, con pasos agigantados, se dirige al cuarto de baño. Abre la puerta con violencia, provocando que golpeé la pared.

Por un instante, se queda prendada de una visión de James cubierto únicamente por una toalla atada a su cintura. Pero agita la cabeza con intención de concentrarse y logra volver a sentir toda la frustración de antaño.

- James Potter – gruñe aún sin atreverse a cruzar la puerta.

Cornamenta sonríe y se coloca bien las gafas.

- Sabía que no tardarías en venir, el encanto Potter es irresistible.

Lily gruñe y se adentra en el interior del cuarto de baño, coge a James por una oreja y lo dirige al exterior.

- Oye, no hay por qué ser tan brusca – se queja mientras es arrastrado por la furia de Lily, sonríe -. Sé lo mucho que me deseas, y si quieres algo de sado, lo tendremos, pero es demasiado pronto…

- Cállate, Potter – silencia con severidad -. Eres un iluso si crees que me siento atraída por ti, y un insensato si crees que me acostaría contigo, ¡ni aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta!

- Bueno, podría intentar acabar con el planeta entonces – murmura aún siendo estirado por la oreja.

Lily continua arrastrándolo por la habitación, mientras éste envía miradas y sonrisas _lo conseguí _a Sirius, que se encoge de hombros ante la incomprensible situación. Lily lo detiene frente a la ventana de la Sala Común, ante la atenta mirada de los integrantes de la sala.

- ¿Qué coño es eso, Potter? – pregunta soltándole la oreja, mirándolo con seriedad, tratando de no bajar la vista y fijarse en ese abdomen bien formado.

James sonríe de forma inocente, le gustan este tipo de situaciones.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Ahí, Potter – se impacienta Lily, sujetándole por las mejillas, haciendo que mire por la ventana, concretamente a la alta valla que separa la clase de Herbología del Bosque Prohibido.

James aspira el aroma propio de Lily y sonríe por tanta cercanía.

- Yo diría, que es una valla – juega inocente, tratando de permanecer en contacto con ella sólo un poco más.

- ¡Bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por la perfecta visión de Potter! – exclama sarcástica - ¿Y qué hay sobre la valla, Potter? – pregunta como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

- Mmm. Pueden ser… ¿Unos calzoncillos?

- ¡Bingo! – Lily se aparta de James y lo empuña por los hombros, tratando de pasar por alto el escalofrío que ha sentido al entrar en contacto con su torso desnudo - ¿Y sabes de quién son?

- Por lo horteras que son… Yo diría que… ¿de Snape?

- ¡Tenías que ser tú! ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rastrero y sucio?

- Sucio él, Lily. Mis calzoncillos están bien limpitos y ordenados en mi baúl, son los de Snape los que andan por ahí…

- ¡No tiene gracia, Potter!

- Yo creo que sí – señala alrededor, donde la Sala Común estalla en carcajadas al observar a Snape junto a Dumbledore señalando lo alto de la valla.

- ¡Eres odioso! – exclama Lily antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

- Hey – llama agarrándola del brazo -. ¿No vas a darme ni un besito de despedida después de tanta acción y sadomasoquismo?

James sonríe cuando siente la bofetada de Lily en el rostro, es _tan_ predecible… Lo que él no sabe es que, en cuanto se da media vuelta, sonríe, porque en realidad la broma de James le ha gustado, aunque, por supuesto, no piensa reconocérselo. Y sí, es cierto, Severus es su amigo, pero en esta ocasión, se merece ser producto de las bromas del Merodeador.

- ¡Cuando quieras lo repetimos! – grita James mientras ella se aleja – ¡Yo también te quiero, cariño!

Y aún con una pícara sonrisa, sube a su dormitorio dejando que los alumnos de Gryffindor se rían a gusto del imbécil de Snape. Sirius ríe a carcajadas mirando por la ventana, se acerca a James y le da unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Es genial, Cornamenta. Ha sido mejor que cuando le pusiste bombas fétidas en la mochila… ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

- Nadie hace llorar a mi futura esposa, Canuto, y menos Snape.

* * *

**James baboseando por Lily y ella amándole en silencio (:**

**Opinad!**


	3. Época de exámenes

03. Época de exámenes

La Sala Común jamás se ha visto tan a rebosar de estudiantes atareados. Las largas mesas se encuentran ocupadas, sin excepción, y aún así se pueden ver alumnos estudiando en los sofás, apoyados en el alfeizar interior de la ventana o incluso sentados en el suelo, frente a la chimenea.

No, no se han vuelto locos. Están en época de exámenes, y la tensión y los nervios se palpan en el aire, las paredes de Hogwarts lo notan, todos sus queridos alumnos están irritados, cansados.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hacer eso, Canuto? – pregunta Remus en tensión.

Sirius lo mira con expresión inocente, _para una vez que no está haciendo nada_… Y cuando dice nada, es nada. Porque sus resúmenes y chuletas de Pociones siguen tan vacías como hace dos horas, desde que se sentaron.

- ¿El qué?

_- Eso_ – señala su pie inquieto golpeando la mesa.

Sirius sonríe, le encanta molestar a Remus, incluso cuando lo hace sin querer.

- Ah, _eso_ – comenta deteniendo su pie.

- Sí, _eso_. Estás moviendo toda la mesa, así no hay quien se concentre, ¡joder!

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensancha. Se ve tan hermoso así, irritado, tenso, a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Sí, así es Remus Lupin en época de exámenes. Y a Sirius Black le encanta.

Mientras, en la misma mesa, un par de asientos más al fondo, James no puede dejar de mirar a Lily, ni a ella, ni a su pelirroja cabellera ligeramente alborotada, ni a sus ojos azules leyendo una y otra vez las frases de un pergamino, frases que, al parecer, no consiguen introducirse en la mente de la Gryffindor. Suspira y levanta la vista cansada para toparse con los ojos de James mirándola.

Éste sonríe, como siempre.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, Potter? – inquiere cansada mientras se frota el tabique con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Hacer el qué? – pregunta inocente, con ese brillo especial en los ojos, _ése que sólo aparece cuando mira a Lily_.

- Joder, Potter, ¡pues mirarme!

- Ah, _eso_.

- Sí, _eso_.

- No sé por qué te resistes, Evans – comenta distraído -. Terminarás siendo mi novia, y lo sabes.

- En tus sueños, Potter.

- Oh, vamos…

- Shh – sisean los alumnos de alrededor, pidiendo silencio. _Cuando Evans y Potter discuten, no hay quien pueda concentrarse_.

- Eh, tranquilos – calma James a las masas -. Sólo estoy hablando con mi futura esposa…

- Oh, cállate ya – gruñe Lily antes de bajar la vista para concentrarse.

Y así transcurren las horas, entre nervios, tensiones, enfados que seguramente tras una semana (día en el que terminen los exámenes) se arreglarán, agobios y discusiones.

Los Merodeadores son los últimos en subir al dormitorio, _quién lo diría_. Concretamente James, Peter y Sirius. Siempre ocurre lo mismo, tratan de esperar a Remus para subir todos juntos, pero éste se muestra tan concentrado y ensimismado en sus estudios, que resulta imposible negociar con él. De modo que, insiste en quedarse, y los restantes Merodeadores, agotados, se despiden de él.

Pero, al cabo de una hora, como siempre en época de exámenes, Sirius baja las escaleras de caracol para encontrarse con Remus tirado en el sofá, con el libro de Transformaciones abierto sobre su pecho. Sonríe y, con exquisito cuidado (al menos con todo el cuidado que Sirius puede ofrecer, _no olvidemos que es un Black_), aparta el libro de su pecho y cubre su cuerpo dormido con una manta que ha bajado de su dormitorio.

Y se queda allí, observando al más responsable de sus amigos, al más racional, el que más respeta las reglas. Y sonríe, porque Remus para él es mucho más que un amigo, aunque no tiene claro qué es exactamente.

- Duerme bien, Lunático – murmura antes de besar fugaz y delicadamente sus labios.

Y, como siempre, Remus despierta sobresaltado. Con el libro sobre la mesa, una manta cubriendo su frío cuerpo y la extraña y hermosa sensación de que alguien le ha besado. _El olor de Sirius domina el lugar_. Y sonríe. Le gusta estar en época de exámenes.

* * *

**Son tan adorables! **

**Estoy oficial e incondicionalmente obsesionada y enamorada de los Merodeadores (menos Peter, al cual no soporto y me resulta imposible no odiar). Lily y James simplemente me fascinan, y Remus y Lupin son tiernísimos, jugando al amor, descubriendo sentimientos (:**

**¡Viva los Merodeadores!**


	4. De escobas y bludgers

04. De escobas y bludgers

Se siente ligero, eso de que te dé el aire en la cara. Te despeja, te alborota las ideas y luego vuelve a colocártelas, o a desordenártelas. Todo depende del viento, y de Merlín, por supuesto.

Se agacha para mayor velocidad y frena en el último instante, sacudiéndose, sonriente.

Sí, a parte de Lily Evans, hay otra obsesión en el más bromista de los Merodeadores, el quidditch, _volar_. Por eso está allí el sábado por la mañana, _sino, ¿de qué iba a levantarse a las nueve pudiendo dormir hasta tarde?_

Lo que él no sabe es que dos personas lo observan desde distintos puntos del campo. Una de ellas se esconde tras las gradas, _donde siempre_, con su pelirrojo pelo ondeando con el viento, sus ojos verdes brillando por la emoción.

En otra parte del campo, cerca de los vestuarios, se haya otra persona, otro alumno de Hogwarts cuya cara larga le llega hasta el suelo, en cuya mente almacena miles de formas distintas de hacer pagar a Potter por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar.

El momento llega cuando James desciende con la escoba. Se ha desahogado, se siente nuevo, preparado para todo lo que se le venga encima. O al menos, eso cree.

Porque Severus Snape ha sido más rápido. En cuanto ha visto que su rival descendía, se ha acercado al maletín donde la señora Spells guarda las pelotas de quidditch, y ha hechizado una bludger.

- ¡Potter, cuidado! – grita Lily corriendo hacia él, ante la atenta mirada de Severus.

James sonríe al bajar de la escoba y ver a Lily corriendo hacia él. Merlín sabe cuántas veces ha soñado con ese momento, aunque en sus sueños portaba un trofeo, vestía el uniforme de quidditch de Gryffindor y Hogwarts vitoreaba su nombre desde las gradas. _Enseguida toca la parte del beso_.

Pero, en lugar de beso, James recibe un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna, con la bludger hechizada de Severus. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y cae al suelo tras propinar tal grito que hasta las paredes de Hogwarts se han tambaleado.

- Esto por todas las bromas que me has gastado – sonríe Severus de pie frente a James -, por todas las veces que me has puesto en ridículo, por todo…

- ¡Severus! – grita Lily agachándose junto al Merodeador - ¡Te has pasado!

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? Sabes todo por lo que me ha hecho pasar…

- ¡Pero esto es inhumano! – explica escandalizada – Además, muchas veces te lo merecías…

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír!...

James oye a Snape y Lily discutir pero no alcanza a escuchar qué es lo que dicen, se siente demasiado concentrado en negociar con su entrepierna como para darse cuenta de que Lily, _su Lily_, lo está defendiendo. Su dolor es tan profundo y punzante que la vista se le ha nublado, sabe que Lily está con él porque puede distinguir la roja cabellera frente al azul del cielo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Lily ayudando a James a sentarse.

Cuando el Merodeador enfoca la vista, se encuentra con el rostro de su amada Evans tan cerca que, en cualquier otra ocasión, le hubiera cortado la respiración. Agita la cabeza un par de veces para despejarse y trata de olvidarse de que todavía no ha pactado nada con su entrepierna, la cual parece que va a continuar doliendo hasta el día del juicio final.

Su Lily, allí, junto a él, aparentemente preocupada. _Es su oportunidad_.

- Estaría mejor si me dieras un beso – sonríe, _muy a lo James Potter_.

- Oh, vamos – Lily suelta a James, quien pierde el equilibrio y vuelve a caer, tumbándose de nuevo boca arriba -. ¡No puedo creer que estuvieras fingiendo!

- Y no lo estaba, realmente quiero un beso tuyo.

- ¡Me refiero a lo de tu entrepierna!

- Ah, eso. Tampoco bromeaba. No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que duele…

- Por eso flirteas conmigo, ¿no? Porque el dolor es insoportable – ironiza ella.

- Lily, que te quede clara una cosa – murmura James sentándose de nuevo, cogiendo a la pelirroja de la barbilla para acercarla a él -. Nunca, ni en la peor situación del mundo, dejaría de intentar conquistarte.

Sus narices prácticamente se rozan, Lily se queda sin aire. Está demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca de esos hermosos ojos marrones escondidos tras unos anteojos. Está atrapada, y peligrosamente atraída. Necesita una huída. Necesita que su carácter Gryffindor la salve.

- Pues sigue intentándolo, Potter– refunfuña apartándolo de un golpe.

Se aleja a pasos agigantados mientras respira aliviada.

- ¿Qué hay de ese beso? – grita James, aún en el suelo mientras la ve alejarse.

Lily le muestra ese hermoso dedo corazón, y él sonríe aún más. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y estaba claro que, Lily no estaba en el campo por Severus. _Aún quedan esperanzas, Cornamenta._

* * *

**No me digáis que no son tiernos (: Sí, estos días me ha dado por Merodear a tope, no puedo evitarlo, me vienen situaciones a la cabeza y_ tengo_ que escribirlo.**

**Antes de nada, gracias sobretodo a Pandora Killer, por sus aportaciones y nuestro pequeño juego de 'dime una palabra y te creo una viñeta' ^^**

**Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, ¿veis a los Merodeadores como yo me los imagino? ¿Se entienden bien las situaciones y contextos?**

**¡Viva los Merodeadores!**


	5. Hierba

**Viñeta con la aportación de _Pandora's Little Helper_, "arbol, lobo, perro, carrera, rodar, hierba". No podía ser otra cosa que S&R ^^**

**Si a alguien se le ocurren un, llamémoslo 'pequeño reto' que proponerme, que me escriba un par de palabras en un review y veré qué se me ocurre con ellas :)**

* * *

05. Hierba

James está castigado y Peter ha tenido que ir a Londres con su familia. Sólo quedan ellos dos, preparados para el plenilunio en la Casa de los Gritos.

- Será mejor que vayas convirtiéndote, Canuto – gruñe Remus desde un rincón oscuro, esperando impaciente a que la transformación se lleve a cabo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, joder, sí. No queda mucho, puedo sentirlo.

Sirius asiente y convierte cada extremidad humana en la de un animal, en la de un perro. Se acerca a Remus con cuidado y éste lo acaricia detrás de las orejas, cariñosamente. Se encuentra concentrado en su transformación, en el dolor insufrible que siente en cada terminación de su cuerpo, pero no puede evitar pensar que esa noche va a ser interesante. Él y Sirius solos, _juntos_. Un sueño echo realidad, una _oportunidad_.

- Ya está aquí, Canuto – advierte Remus jadeando -. Aléjate.

Sirius, _como buen perro_, obedece y permanece a la espera mientras observa cómo su amigo se transforma en esa bestia a la que todos temen, pero que a él tanto le gusta.

Normalmente, en las noches de luna llena en las que se encuentran los cuatro Merodeadores, permanecen allí, escondidos en la Casa de los Gritos, matando las horas comiendo queso, jugueteando con las arañas o simplemente, dormitando. Pero esta noche _no_ es normal, esta noche es sólo de Sirius y Remus. Y ninguno de los dos pretende desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato juntos.

De modo que, se miran, y ambos comprenden al instante. _Como nunca, como siempre_. Salen de la Casa de los Gritos en silencio, con las lenguas fuera, emocionados, el Bosque Prohibido resulta apetecible esta noche. Remus observa a Sirius y sacude la cabeza.

Puede que su cuerpo sea el de un lobo, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, en algún lugar de todo ese salvajismo y pelaje, se encuentra el verdadero Lunático, el responsable, el mismo que no puede resistirse a la mirada suplicante de Sirius, el mismo que le sigue a cualquier lugar, _como en este mismo momento_.

Juntos corren, dejan que las terroríficas criaturas del Bosque Prohibido queden maravilladas por su amistad, por ese brillo especial que tienen en sus ojos animales _sólo_ cuando están juntos.

Muy pocas personas pueden decir que han pasado las mejores horas de su vida en silencio. Pero Remus y Sirius, _sí_. Porque las horas pasan, corriendo, jugando, caminando o simplemente respirando uno al lado del otro, y con cada segundo que pasa, son más felices, se encuentran más a gusto. _En silencio_. Disfrutando de la naturaleza, de la hierba bajo sus pies.

Sirius observa a Remus con ojos desafiantes y éste gruñe en respuesta. Ambos corren esquivando los árboles tan rápido como les permiten sus peludas patas. Remus jadea, Sirius está muy por delante. Sonríe y coge carrerilla para lanzarse sobre él y tirarlo al suelo. Sirius ríe y se deja vencer por su amigo, ambos caen sobre la irregular hierba, rodando. Sonríen, se arañan amistosamente, se muerden cariñosamente.

Y todo es perfecto así, aunque estén cubiertos de hierba, aunque se hayan alejado más de lo debido.

De pronto, Remus mira el cielo y advierte que en breves minutos amanecerá. Sirius sigue su mirada y asiente, comprendiendo. Vuelven a correr de vuelta a la Casa de los Gritos, resultaría peligroso convertirse en humanos _justo_ en el Bosque Prohibido.

Remus cae rendido en el suelo de madera, derrotado, respirando entrecortadamente mientras sus rasgos humanos vuelven a él. Sirius espera paciente a que se complete la transformación para convertirse en mago él también.

- Estás en forma, Lunático – bromea agachándose junto a su amigo.

Remus sonríe a punto de desfallecer, la cercanía de Sirius le produce escalofríos de placer.

- Ha estado bien – responde entrecortadamente, _como buenamente puede_.

- Vamos, anda. Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

Sirius lo levanta del suelo y pasa su brazo por sus hombros, cargando con, si no es todo, la mayoría del peso de Remus. James los recibe en la entrada de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta observando a Remus totalmente derrotado.

- Está bien, sólo necesita descansar.

James se detiene en seco al apoyar el otro brazo de Lunático alrededor de sus hombros. Frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué estáis cubiertos de _hierba_?

Sirius y Remus comparten una mirada cómplice, sonríen tímidamente.

- ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para hablar de esto?

James prefiere permanecer en silencio, prefiere no preguntar que son esos moratones que tienen en el cuello, como si hubieran estado mordiéndose. De modo que, los tres amigos se dirigen a la enfermería mientras Remus y Sirius son incapaces de dejar de sonreír.

_Y es que no hay nada mejor que morderse sobre la hierba_.

* * *

**Son _demasiado_. (:**


	6. Cometa

**El capítulo no pretendía ser tan largo, lo prometo. Se supone que son viñetas, pero en este en concreto ha surgido un oneshoot ^^**

**Pero bueno, espero que los fans de Lily/James lo disfruten. Hay un leve, muy leve, Sirius/Remus, pero nada importante.**

**Para terminar, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Rocio MindFreakie porque me encantó su oneshoot de esta pareja, porque sé que le gustan mucho y porque me cae muy bien :) **

* * *

06. Cometa

Sirius se desata la corbata cansado mientras mira por la ventana pensativo; Peter juega un solitario contra una de las ranas mágicas que vienen en las grageas de sabores; James lee un libro sobre quidditch. Como siempre, normal y corriente.

Al menos hasta que Remus irrumpe en la estancia.

- ¿Sabéis que esta noche se ve el cometa Zurah surcar el cielo? – pregunta emocionado, sus ojos se escapan a los de Sirius, quien lo mira con interés.

- Oh, vamos, Lunático – murmura James levantando la vista de la revista -. No me puedo creer que estés proponiendo ir a ver esa estupidez…

- He visto a Lily Evans en la Sala Común – comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y de pronto James está a su lado, pendiente de sus palabras con los ojos muy abiertos, _atento_. Definitivamente, Remus sabe cómo deshacerse del más bromista de sus amigos.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunta con ese brillo especial en los ojos.

- Claro, Cornamenta. Estaba…

Pero James ya ha desaparecido del dormitorio. _Demasiado previsible_. Lo que ninguno de sus compañeros Merodeadores sabe es que la capa que descansaba hacía unos segundos sobre el baúl ya no está allí.

Se cubre con la capa con esa habilidad especial que Merlín le ha proporcionado y baja las escaleras. Efectivamente, Lily Evans se encuentra allí, charlando animadamente con dos de sus amigas. El sólo sonido de su risa ya provoca en James escalofríos. _Necesita_ saber cuál es el producto de esa felicidad.

- ¿Así, tal cual? – pregunta emocionada Kate.

- Os lo juro.

- ¡Queremos detalles, Lil! – exclama Agatha.

Lily se ruboriza y James frunce el ceño, expectante de su conversación, más cerca de ellas de lo que nunca sospecharán.

- Estaba en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – relata Lily emocionada, y James se maravilla con cada palabra que sale de sus labios -, cuando apareció Spencer – el rostro de James sufre una fuerte transformación, _Henry Spencer… _-. Se ofreció a acompañarme a la siguiente clase y…

- ¿Y qué? – estalla impaciente Agatha -. ¿Qué?

- ¡Me dijo que le encantaría acompañarme esta noche a ver el cometa!

Las tres amigas gritan emocionadas, James se ve obligado a taparse los oídos para no escuchar el insistente y agudo sonido de sus risas histéricas. James ha escuchado todo lo que tiene que escuchar, se retira pacientemente y sube al dormitorio, donde Remus y Sirius se encuentran jugando al ajedrez mágico y Peter continúa con su solitario.

- Entonces, dime, ¿vienes a ver el cometa? – pregunta Remus.

James lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Voy a ir con Lily Evans – gruñe irritado justo antes de dejar la capa invisible sobre la cama y volver a salir.

Sirius aprovecha la distracción de su compañero de juego para mover entre susurros sus piezas. Cuando Remus vuelve a prestarle atención, Sirius sonríe con expresión ganadora.

- Jaque mate, Lunático.

James camina a grandes zancadas hecho una furia, ni siquiera le dirige una simple mirada a Lily Evans cuando recorre la Sala Común, cosa que extraña a Lily, la cual frunce el ceño levemente para seguidamente disimular frente a sus amigas.

Mira a ambos lados obsesionado, por los pasillos. Hasta que da con su objetivo: rubio, alto, esbelto_, asqueroso_. Henry Spencer.

Lo sujeta del cuello furioso, empotrándolo contra la pared más cercana.

- ¡Eh! – grita Henry, sorprendido - ¿Qué coño haces, Potter?

- Olvídate de ir a ver el cometa con Lily Evans – murmura despacio, separando las palabras con cuidado.

- ¿Qué dices?

Aprieta su cuello con más fuerza, provocándole un dolor insoportable.

- He dicho, que _no_ vas a ir a ver el cometa con Evans. Dile que ya no te interesa, que sólo se lo habías propuesto por una apuesta… ¿¡Me has entendido!?

Spencer patalea con fuerza, tratando por todos los medios de respirar pese a la fuerte sujeción de James. Su rostro se vuelve rojo.

- ¡Responde! – grita James, fuera de sí.

- V… V-ale – asiente como puede.

James sonríe y lo suelta, dejándole respirar.

- Me alegro de que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

***

James se acerca de puntillas a la cama de Lily. Le fascina verle dormir, tan angelical, tan serena, tan tranquila… _A diferencia de cuando él anda cerca_. La observa de cerca y advierte sus ojos hinchados, probablemente haya estado llorando por el rechazo repentino de Spencer, de pronto, se siente un poco mal. _Pero no pasa nada, hoy la va a compensar_.

Se quita la capa y sacude dulcemente su hombro, Lily se remueve en sueños.

- Evans – murmura sacudiéndola con mayor énfasis esta vez.

Lily abre los ojos y cuando se dispone a gritar siente la fría y suave mano de James tapándole la boca.

- No chilles – susurra en su oído -. Nadie puede enterarse de que estoy en la habitación de chicas o me ganaré un buen castigo, sólo quiero que vengas conmigo un momento, quiero enseñarte algo…

Lily tiene los ojos muy abiertos, la sorpresa y el impacto de sus palabras la tienen, cuanto menos, intrigada. Jame afloja la mano de sus labios y ésta se la aparta de un tirón.

- ¿Estás loco? – chilla en susurros - ¡Por poco muero de un infarto!

- _Merlín no lo quiera._

- ¿Cómo coño has entrado?

- Tengo mis métodos…

- Júrame que es la primera vez que lo haces.

- Lo juro – miente cruzando los dedos en su espalda, como poco, una vez a la semana, aparece por allí para ver dormitar a su ángel de la guarda.

- ¿Qué coño quieres?

- Que vengas conmigo…

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Es tarde! Si nos pillan fuera de las Salas Comunes a estas horas…

- Creía que querías ver el cometa.

Lily enmudece. _Realmente_ quiere ver el cometa, le encantan las estrellas, las constelaciones y todo lo relacionado con la astronomía. Y no hay cosa por la que más muera que por ver un cometa junto a Potter, _pero no va a darle esa satisfacción_.

- Ni aunque fueras la última persona en el mundo iría contigo a ver el cometa.

- Es una pena, sé de un sitio desde donde podríamos verlo a la perfección. Pero claro, si no quieres…

Lily se muerde el labio inferior, dubitativa. James se aleja con una sonrisa, 3, 2, 1…

- ¡Espera! – grita en susurros - ¿A dónde iremos?

James sonríe, Lily es tan predecible. _Tanto como él_. Pero ahora que la tiene en el bote, le apetece jugar un poco más.

- No sé, ahora ya no me apetece tanto…

- Oh, vamos, Potter. No te hagas de rogar – murmura poniéndose en pie, frente a él.

Suficiente acercamiento por una noche. James está feliz.

- Sobre la Torre de Astronomía hay un pequeño mirador espléndido – comenta restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo vamos a subir sin que nos vean?

- Tengo mis métodos.

Lily rueda los ojos_, la noche se presenta interesante_.

- Vale, ahora espérame fuera. Tengo que cambiarme…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Potter…

- Debería quedarme para asegurarme de que no te ocurre nada…

- ¡Largo!

- Está bien… No es necesario empujar – insiste James mientras es arrastrado por Lily.

Ella sonríe pero, por supuesto, no deja que él lo vea.

Lily aún no entiende por qué está tan convencido James de que con esa cutre y fea capa nadie los verá, pero por alguna extraña razón, se fía. Tal vez porque Filch ha pasado un par de veces por su lado y ni siquiera les ha dedicado una simple mirada.

La enorme sonrisa de Lily cuando contempla las vistas desde el mirador provocan que James sonría el doble, ya no se arrepiente de haber casi-pateado el trasero de Spencer, ni de que _su_ Lily haya llorado por el rechazo de éste. No, porque ahora sonríe, _junto a él_. Y sólo por ese segundo, estaría dispuesto a hacer _cualquier_ cosa.

El cometa resulta ser alucinante. James disfruta como un crío en esa pequeña tregua que parecen haberse dado él y Lily, tan cerca como nunca antes. Ambos sentados con los pies colgando del mirador, uno al lado del otro, en silencio, charlando, _no importa_.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, la bocaza de James siempre tiene que estropearlo.

- Tenías que haber visto la cara de Spencer cuando…

Lily lo observa entre horrorizada y enfadada, _esa mirada que siempre dedica a James_. Él se golpea la frente, sintiéndose estúpido.

- ¿Cuando _qué_?

- Cuando nada, ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Pero Lily es más inteligente que todo eso.

- Potter – lo llama apuntándolo con la varita -. Habla.

James traga saliva. Todo sería tan perfecto si supiera mantener esa enorme boca cerrada…

- Tal vez… Tal vez haya amenazado _un poquito_ a Spencer…

- ¿¡Para qué!?

- Para que no venga cont…

Pero la bofetada de Lily lo silencia.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Potter! ¡Siempre lo estropeas todo!

Y se aleja, dejando a James allí, con la mejilla rojiza y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su estupidez. Siempre estropeando los buenos momentos, ella, que creía que por fin estaba descubriendo algo bueno en James, algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Ella que se lo estaba pasando genial, que en su compañía estaba a gusto… _¡Qué estúpido es!_ Pero no se arrepiente, porque en realidad no hubiera querido ver el cometa con ninguna otra persona que no fuera James Potter.

* * *

**Sí, vale. El cometa Zurah es totalmente inventado, de hecho, es el nombre de mi playlist (para quien le interese, Zurah significa Divina en marroquí) jojo, pero me apetecía ponerlo xD**

**Me encanta el Jaque Mate de Sirius a Remus, muy típico de él. Cosas, detalles que los hacen adorables (:**

**Y, respecto a lo de la capa invisible de James, he preferido que Lily no esté muy enterada del asunto, porque no tengo muy claro cuándo se entera de su existencia, ni si quiero que James quiera que Lily lo sepa. Pensad que si ella lo sabe y se enfada con él, puede contárselo a quien quiera! Así que no, la capa invisible continúa siendo un secretillo ^^**

**Por lo demás nada que comentar, me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo, espero que vosotros os lo paséis igual o mejor leyéndolo.**

**Un beso!**


	7. 3AM

En realidad, esta viñeta no pretendía ser parte de esta historia. Lo había escrito para Martuu, aquaabella y PLH, pero al final me ha gustado tanto que he decidido subirlo aquí, además que hacía mucho que no escribía viñetas sobre los merodeadores :) Siento la tardanza, en realidad, no me preocupa tanto como en otros fanfics porque son viñetas independientes, así que no tienen conexión una con otra. Pero bueno, igualmente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez ;)

* * *

07. 3AM

_3:00 AM_

El dormitorio de los merodeadores está en un silencio sepulcral, roto solamente por los ronquidos de James y Peter, que parecen acompasarse con cada respiración.

Sirius mira a ambos lados con el rostro fuera del edredón y sonríe justo antes de levantarse. Se acerca sigilosamente a la cama de Remus y lo observa dormir por unos segundos, no sabe qué es exactamente lo que le pasa con Lunático desde hace unos meses, tal vez ni siquiera quiere saberlo, simplemente siente una atracción especial por él y con eso basta.

- Lunático – susurra en su oído.

El aludido despierta sobresaltado y lo mira a los ojos justo antes de ruborizarse. _Qué adorable está cuando se pone rojo_ piensa fugazmente Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa, Canuto?

- Sal de la cama, perezoso. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Remus frunce el ceño y lo mira con expresión interrogante. No obstante, sabe desde hace mucho que Sirius es su debilidad, que proponga la locura que proponga él lo seguirá gustoso, porque es inútil intentar resistirse al encanto Black. Al encanto Sirius, mejor dicho. Porque él no es como los demás Black. Él es Gryffindor, encantador, bromista, divertido, agradable y defensor de las causas justas. Él es Canuto, el chico por el que suspira desde hace tanto tiempo que ni lo recuerda.

- No perdamos tiempo – se impacienta Sirius mirando por la ventana.

- Déjame ponerme la túnica…

- Qué más da. Vamos en pijama.

Justo está a punto de decirle que no es una buena idea cuando Sirius lo coge de la mano con una dulzura y un cariño muy poco inusitados en él. Remus traga saliva y no puede resistirse a su contacto, ni a su sonrisa, ni a sus cabellos alborotados cayendo libres desde la raíz. Simplemente lo sigue, como si tuvieran que ir al fin del mundo.

_3:30 AM _

Sirius y Remus descansan sobre el alfeizar de una ventana de la Torre de Astronomía con las piernas colgando al vacío. No han dicho nada por el camino, sus manos unidas era su único medio de comunicación, y la verdad es que no ha hecho falta nada más.

Ahora observan las estrellas sentados uno junto al otro, con los hombros rozándose, con las manos detrás de su espalda apoyados, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

_4:00 AM_

- ¿Para qué me habías traído, Canuto? – pregunta Remus sin dejar de contemplar el cielo.

Llevan otra media hora en silencio sólo disfrutando del roce aparentemente inconsciente de sus dedos, de sus respiraciones pausadas y en calma, de sus latidos tranquilos y lentos, felices.

- Esperaba que pasara alguna estrella fugaz – responde Sirius observándolo.

- ¿Una estrella fugaz?

- Sí, ya sabes, para que pidiéramos un deseo.

- Ah. ¿Tú crees realmente que te conceden los deseos?

- No lo sé, pero espero que no. Porque de lo contrario hoy nos hemos quedado sin pedir nada…

- Siempre podemos regresar…

Sirius lo mira con expresión sorprendida. ¿Remus pensando en escaparse de madrugada hasta la Torre de Astronomía para ver estrellas fugaces?

- De todas formas no creo que haga falta – murmura Remus observando el cielo.

- ¿El qué?

- Una estrella fugaz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo no hubiera pedido nada más que no tenga ahora.

Sus ojos se encuentran y Sirius sonríe. Para ser sinceros, no sabe cómo tomarse ese comentario. Pero le gusta el rubor que habita en las mejillas de Remus, le gusta cómo se ha sentido cuando las palabras han salido de sus labios, le gusta esa sensación de paz que siente en ese momento, le gusta la sonrisa de Remus.

Le gusta Remus.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, me han entrado ganas otra vez de coger a James y Lily y Sirius y Remus y meterles un buen meteo viñeteándolos :D

**Mandadme alguna estrella fugaz con opinión, anda ;)**


End file.
